


iKnow Why Caged Girl Went Insane.

by Invader_Johnny



Category: iCarly
Genre: Gen, alternative reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Johnny/pseuds/Invader_Johnny
Summary: This is set during the episode "iChristmas" Sam Puckett lives two lives, one in juvenile detention and the other is the life she never knew she once had… till she re-met her best friend Carly Shay.
Kudos: 1





	iKnow Why Caged Girl Went Insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, the show belongs to Dan Schneider and nickelodeon, this idea is made for entertainment purposes only so DON'T SUE ME PEOPLE!
> 
> Author's Notes: What can I say about this "AU" story?, other than being kinda dark,... nothing, after all WHEN has a story set in jail ever been… nice… the answer is NEVER!
> 
> Also, you can see this as a CAM friendship or a one side CAM, I left that open for interpretation.
> 
> Anyways on with the story.

_There is a clicking sound as the tape begins to play. After a few seconds of static, a middle-aged man's voice sounds over the tape._

_Psychologist:_ This is Jennifer Manson on December 24th. This is our first session with Samantha Puckett. Miss. Puckett, I have your permission to tape this session?

_A young girl's voice comes through, a bit softer._

"Yeah, sure, whatever and let's make one thing clear wacko my name is Sam _not_ Samantha, got it?"

 _Psychologist:_ Alright, Sam it is. How are you feeling today?

"Same as yesterday _duh_ , pissed off."

_Soft laughter._

_Psychologist:_ I've read your file, Sam, but it'd be nice if I heard everything from you. Is that okay?

"You're like the eighth counselor I've talked to in the past week don't you ever get tired of asking me that?"

 _Psychologist_ : It's part of the job sweetheart.

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there, your _not_ my mother, I'm _not_ your friend so dont call me sweetheart, _understood_?"

 _Psychologist:_ Understood.

"Good."

 _Psychologist:_ So Sam, why don't you start wherever you feel comfortable?

_Silence crackled on the tape before the young girl's voice began to speak._

"It all started when I was eight. I wasn't very popular – I could count all my friends on one hand and still have enough fingers left over for making rude gestures at the people who didn't like me."

_A short burst of chuckling._

"Listen you might think I'm crazy but there is this girl that visited me yesterday or two days ago I can't really tell, my time in this hellhole is one endless day ya know?"

_Silence._

_Psychologist:_ What happened, Sam?

_Shifting sounds in the background._

"I been here for years and well one can only be alone for so long until you crack and I didn't want to insane so I… I sort of created a friend. Not some stupid imaginary friend like a four-year old has. I didn't set a place for her at the cafeteria table and talk to her like she was really there. I knew she _wasn't_ there. I just sometimes wished she _could_ be. She was everything I ever wanted to be: cool, popular, confident… But she was _my_ best friend; she wouldn't run away and join the popular group. She would stay with me…. Always with me… and I was afraid to lose that."

_Psychologist: Why?_

"Because even though she wasn't real, she was still my friend… she was all I ever had in here."

 _Psychologist:_ That must have been comforting, knowing she was there for you.

"Yeah. Sometimes – after a hard day – I'd hide in that little space under my crappy bed, turn off that little light bulb and sit in the dark with the spiders and the ants and let my mind wander. There was a whole world we created, full of people. A whole other life."

 _Psychologist:_ What sort of life?

"Well I was the bully that everyone feared but unlike this reality I actually had people that _cared_ for me."

 _Psychologist:_ Your sister cares for you.

"Pff yeah right, if she did then she would come and visit me but I know that won't happen and I don't really care."

 _Psychologist:_ She was pretty nice about it from what I heard.

"Only when it suits her doc"

_Silence._

"Everyone think I'm nuts, you know."

 _Psychologist_ : Only because of what you been saying.

"I know but I felt like I needed to tell someone and it's not like I have any friends... _real_ friends so why not tell the guards that keep me here?"

 _Psychologist:_ Understandable.

"I mean I made up this girl who was so sweet and caring she was like the sister I actually wanted… I remember naming her Carly."

 _Psychologist:_ Why did you choose that name?

"Hell if I know, but the name meant something to me… I can't really explain it and I doubt this makes any sense to you but I didn't want to lose her, I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she wasn't real… that she was just a figment of my imagination and no matter what, she was there for me. I didn't want… to be alone, I guess."

 _Psychologist:_ Were you scared?

"I don't get scared"

 _Psychologist:_ Sam, it's ok, you been alone ever since you arrived here and it would be hard to let go of the one thing that gives you any sort of comfort

"No shit Sherlock but I keep telling you that I'm not scared."

_Silence._

_Psychologist:_ When did it change? When did it become a problem?

"When _ **she**_ arrived."

_Silence._

_Psychologist:_ Who?

_Silence._

_Psychologist:_ Sam?

"Carly came."

The older woman wrote something down.

 _Psychologist:_ She's not real.

"That what everyone keeps telling me but damn it I saw her and even the damn cop told me some girl came to visit me on Christmas eve and it _was_ Carly she _**WAS**_ there and she **_WAS_** real... she really came for me, she kept telling me I was her best friend!"

 _Psychologist:_ From what I hear she was exactly like you imagined her.

"She was, damn it!"

_Silence._

_Psychologist:_ And?

"I didn't want her to go."

_Silence._

_"_ I wanted her to stay and it was pretty clear to me that she wanted that too but her time was up and some fat cup drag her out."

 _Psychologist:_ That's why you tried to escape, you wanted to look for this Carly?.

"Pretty much"

_A sigh._

_Psychologist:_ You do realize that even if what you're telling me is true there is no possible way to find her in such a big city?

**"** _**HOLY CHIZZ DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF TALK!"** _

_Psychologist: Calm down Sam, I'm just pointing out a fact._

_"_ _ **IT'S A FACT I ALREADY KNEW! I'M NOT STUPID!**_ but I'm tired of living in two worlds. This one is horrible, the other one is perfect. What do you think happened? I want to live in the one I liked better. I been sitting in the dark for hours, locked in my own little universe and forget about what was happening in the real world and now I think I find the way to make the fake world a reality you think I'm about to let that go?."

 _Psychologist:_ Sam you aren't making any sense

_**"I DON'T CARE. I WANT OUT OF HERE! I WANT CARLY!"** _

_Psychologist:_ She's not real Sam… let her go.

"NO! she _is_ REAL! She knows everything about me! She knew my favorite color is brown, she knew my mom has a tattoo of a foot on her foot she even knew that **_I FUCKING HATE PEOPLE!_ **She is real because no one else but me knows that stuff! She's my best friend and I want to find her… please let me find her… let me prove she exists."

The desperation on Sam's voice was not lost to the older woman.

 _Psychologist:_ You're here because you committed a crime Sam you can't leave till you serve your time

That's not what Sam wanted to hear. They wanted her to be part of a world she didn't want to be part of anymore. She wanted out and she wanted the life she created a life she could have…

A normal life.

 _Psychologist:_ That's why you tried to commit suicide?

_Silence._

"For the last time! I ** _wasn't_** trying to kill myself I was trying to pick the cell's lock!"

 _Psychologist:_ You were bleeding Sam

"Because the damn cop tried to break my arm!"

 _Psychologist:_ Your friend is still there?

 _Silence_.

"She's out there and I know she's here's too she is the on person who never left me."

 _Psychologist:_ Your family doesn't think they gave up on you.

"Actions say more than words doc, my mom is not here and neither is my sister what does that tell you?"

_Silence._

"Exactly"

 _Psychologist:_ Are you ready to give up a friend that you've had for years?

"No, because she's real."

 _Psychologist:_ Only because you made her real

_Silence._

_Psychologist:_ Sam I know you're not crazy you admit that you made this Carly up because you were lonely maybe you wanted her to be real as an excuse... an excuse to free.

"That's crap doc."

 _Psychologist:_ We'll be having a lot of meeting Sam so I suggest that you open up because you aren't getting out of here, I _want_ to help you and maybe the first step for your recovery is to admit that Carly is not real that you need a real friend and I want to be that friend Sam.

"Wacko's aren't my first choice."

 _Psychologist:_ I'm all you have.

Jennifer left at that point.

But Sam was not going to give in to the woman's so call help.

"No.. no you're not… I have Carly, I'll _**always**_ have Carly you hear me! and someday I'm going to meet her again."

_"You'll see."_

**Author's Note:**

> I told you people this was going to be dark.
> 
> But anyways have a Merry Christmas my dear readers and a good present from you to me would be reviews, LOL.
> 
> Invader Johnny Signing Off.


End file.
